Life in the Fast Lane
by K-Bird Lily 2
Summary: Meet Silvia Lancer, volleyball star and happens to be Neela's best friend. After a horrible fetal accident that involved both her parents, she can no longer drive in a car let alone be in one without having a near panic attack yet she used to drift like a pro. One fateful night she meets Han, who experiences her attack and plans on helping her out...whether she likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

June 20, 2013

New story, I have always loved watching all the Fast and Furious movies, WHO DOESNT? Hot cars? Hot guys? What else could a girl as for in a movie. So here is my new baby. It is a Han/OC fic.

Don't own F&F, if I did things would have been a lot different.

Please REVIEW once done reading.

Thank you!

* * *

Speed was all she would need to make this work, everything she had worked so hard for had finally arrived and just a bit of speed was all she needed. Sweat dripped from Silvia's hair line and down her forehead and neck but instead of being annoyed and disgusted, she felt a sweet cool relief from it. Moving her body in a slow side-to-side movement, she cast a glance to both sides of her, taking in the cheering crowd before blocking them from her mind. Now was not the time to let the noise get to her. Everything seemed to be moving a slow motion as she kept her green eyes on the prize.

Taking slow steady breaths to calm her body down she bent her knees a little bit more, her heels leaving the ground so only her toes were on the wooden floor beneath them as she brought her arms up slightly so her hands were near the net.

Speed.

That thought kept going through her mind as she watched the server on the other team grab the ball and make her way towards the serving line. Blinking slowly and looking around her side of the net she watched as her teammates were all ready for the final set before once again turning her eyes to the server. Tuki Satori, the team captain from Hibiya High School, was known for her skills on the court. Yet Silvia could see right through her skills and could only her for what she truly was.

Arrogant, cocky and was so high up on her horse that Silvia had no problem shoving her off from her pedestal.

The loud shrill of the ref's whistle made her tense and her eye sharpened on the ball Tuki slammed against the floor before bringing it up in a graceful throw. Time seemed to slow as her hand come in contact with the ball, sending it fast and hard across the net.

Transitioning her body back to her ready position at the spiker line, Silvia watched with pride and relief as Asami quickly moved to get under the ball and with her hands cupped together used soft arms when the ball came into contact with them to send it to their setter, Emily.

"One! One!"

Hearing Emily shout, Silvia immediately moved a bit more into the center of the court until she was close to her partner Kin. Both of them moved at the same time as soon as the ball left the tips of Emily's fingers. Running towards the other, Kin went on the outside of Silvia while she went up into the air, watching in satisfaction as the Hibiya's front girls rose with her to set up a block, only for the other teammates to yell out a warning to cover when they saw Kin make contact with the ball on the outside, sending it hard and fast towards the hole in the center of the court.

Landing softly back onto her feet Silvia watched with annoyance as one of the girls moved with just enough time to get a dig, sending the ball back into play. Moving towards her place at the net, Silvia couldn't help the hard stare that she sent at Tuki who was directly in front of her about to set the ball up. Watching where she was about to send the ball to, Silvia quickly made her way to the middle, and just as the middle hitter went up for the kill, both blockers jumped and with their arms held high and with fingers spread wide, their teammates and fans screamed and cheered as both were able to block the ball sending it flying to the ground only to have it brought back up again into play.

Now was not the time to praise Kin for her amazing block; that would happen later. She heard Tuki yelling for the ball before she tuned her and everyone except her teammates out. Watching the ball being sent out to the far out court she quickly rushed in to cover her area, just as the back row moved to do the same and with a shout of, "Mine!" Leila bumped the ball up swiftly and right before it reached Emily, she yelled out, "One!"

It was time! Feeling her heart race even faster, Silvia sprinted from the net to move behind Kin as though to cover her kill. The other team blockers went up the same time as Kin did, her long arms making it seem as though she was reaching for the ball but at the last second pulled her hands down as her body went back down and Silvia's went up.

Tuki realized too late what was happening and all but screamed to cover and block but it was too late for she was already in the air left arm raised high Silvia kept her eyes on the ball as her hand came into contact and with a yell she sent it flying to the ground.

And for but a horrifying second she held her breath as it came so very…very close to the outside line and for a nanosecond it looked as if the ball would either hit or go outside the line but then it slammed against the ground as the other players landed a second too late beside it.

Feet landing softly on the ground Silvia, had a moment before screams and shouts rang out through the gym and sweaty bodies colliding with her own as her teammates cheered and cried together that she realized they had won. They had won…they had done it! Feeling even more arms and voices she knew the two other from the bench and the coach and assistant was joining in on the celebration. Gone was the tensed game mode and now only excitement and adrenaline ran through her body as she returned each and every hug with her own, taking each of her teammates by the shoulder and telling them how amazing they had done and how proud she was to be by their side.

She had spent all season training and fighting alongside these girls, going through so much pain and exhaustion from practices and games yet all of it had finally paid off. They were Volleyball Champions of Tokyo!

What seemed like hours was in reality only a few minutes the team broke apart to see their families before they would need to return to the locker room to change. Only Silvia stood there for a moment, looking back at the team they had fought so hard to beat, the ending score being twenty-five to twenty-four. A sudden feeling of eyes on her made her look to the left. Ah…Tuki. The tall, slender captain was all but glaring at her with pure anger and hatred. Her near black eyes bore into her own mint green ones and instead of returning the glare with one of her own, Silvia only offered a smile and a wave in her direction, which only seemed to piss off the other girl even more.

"Silvia!"

The loud shout made her whip her head towards the direction of the Australian-Japanese accent and her smile became even wider as her best friend ran from the benches towards her on the floor. Behind her she could see Takashi and his loyal follower in the background. Forgetting all about the sore loser Silvia ran to meet Neela half way before wrapping her arms around her in a huge hug. Both girls squealing and laughing at the victory before letting each other go.

"When did you get here? I didn't see you during warm-ups."

Silvia's own voice held a bit of an accent like Neela's, only instead of being an Australian one hers was an American-Grecian accent, making some of her letters more pronounced lightly. She had moved here from the States when she was ten with her parents and had lived in Tokyo ever since. It was then she had met Neela in one of her classes and after that day the two were inseparable even though Silvia was a year older than her, she had started in the same grade.

In a way the two look almost like sisters, both with their different accents and curvy bodies instead of slim figures that all the Japanese girls seemed to have. While both Neela and Silvia had dark brown wavy hair, Neela had chocolate brown eyes that could melt any guy's heart while Silvia had mint green eyes that seemed to have the opposite effect than Neela's. Also, whereas Neela was shorter around 5' 7" and Silvia was 5'9" which helped her out a ton in volleyball.

Neela smiled at her as she hit her arm gently, "We showed up about just a little after the first set started. Silvia I am so proud of you! You did an amazing job!" to which Silvia couldn't stop the sadness out of her eyes at that.

Looking around the gym at the remaining girls she couldn't help feeling sad as she watched the parents hug and congratulate their daughters. She was the only one who didn't have her parents there. It had been three years since they were killed in a car accident. Drunk driver broadsided them when he ran a red light. Damn man left from the wreck uninjured while her parents had died on impact leaving her all alone at seventeen. Though they did leave her the apartment and a very large sum of money that she would never have to worry about not being able to pay bills or having to sell her beloved Though bred Layla, that didn't stop the fact that it still hurt to know that they were gone and could not be there to celebrate with her at the moment.

Knowing that look on her face Neela felt her friend's pain as though it was her own. The Lancer family had always welcomed her into their home and had treated her like a second daughter when Takashi's family only treated her as a burden. When they had died a piece of her had died along with them.

Taking Silvia's tanned hand in her own she brought her attention back to her and tried to smile as she said, "You're parents would be proud."

A small smile graced her lips as she gripped her friend's hand in thanks before movement from behind her caught her attention. Takashi, or DK, was making his way towards them with both with Morimoto right beside him. Gone was the warmth in her eyes and indifference and coldness was in its place.

It was no surprise that Silvia didn't like Takashi and Morimoto, she made it well known the first time she met them when Neela first began dating him. He held himself up on a pedestal like he was better than everyone just because his uncle was the main man of the Yakuza. Now she did like Kamata, she had met him once and he was a nice man to her and so far he was in her OK book; but Takashi and Morimoto…not so much. Especially Morimoto who just couldn't seem to get the hint to leave her the fuck alone.

Wrapping his arms around Neela, who for a quick second almost didn't lean back into him, Takashi gave both girls his famous smirk as he nodded his head in Silvia's direction. That was as close to congratulation as she was going to get from him and so she sent a light nod in return as he whispered something into Neela's ear. It was then she felt an arm being thrown across her shoulder did she look over to see the blond Asian man leaning against her still sweaty frame. Oh she did not like his smirk on his face as he glanced down her body, still in her blue and silver jersey and short black spandex, before looking back up at her face.

Shrugging out of his arm and moving away from the fake blonde, Silvia decided it was time to head to the locker room and head back home for the day as she went to say good bye to Neela, her friend interrupted her with a sly look on her face that Silvia knew meant trouble for her.

"I will be picking you up around nine tonight and you are not allowed to make up an excuse as to not come out. Dress to impress and get yourself a man, my dear!" Neela was beyond excited. It was a Saturday and it was that time of the month that everyone who was anyone met up for some racing and drifting, something Silvia had never once gone to no matter how many times she had begged her but tonight she would have no say in the matter.

Giving the team captain a sly look, Morimoto spoke out to that, "You don't need to impress me, doll." It took all she had not to gag at him. Really?

Flashing him a vicious smirk Silvia made her voice extra sweet as she replied, "I believe she told me to impress _man._ Not a wannabe Justin Bieber. And alright I will go just this once, see ya then NeNe." Without bothering to look at the angered look that Morimoto was sending her, Silvia used her best friends nickname letting her know that she was not all that excited about tonight as she waved and ran to the locker room.

(((

By the time Silvia got back to her apartment it was getting close to get ready and leave. Entering the two story apartment, she was immediately attacked by Kiba, her large German shepherd hybrid mix that she had found soon after her parents had passed away. She had always wanted a dog but her parents didn't have the time to go looking, but fate brought them together when she was on her way home from practice and there he was; skinny enough to see every bone in his body, his deep gray and brown coat was matted and dried blood was all over his front leg. Anyone else would have probably ran or walked far away from the dog, but she couldn't.

Silvia wasn't sure what possessed her to approach the scared creature, but she did and was even more surprised when the dog hunkered down low to its belly, its lips pulled back showing rather large teeth that made her almost back away. It was only when she lowered herself a few feet away from him and hold out her hand did he seem to calm down lightly, his fur still stood on end but he didn't run away from her like she expected; instead he had slowly slunk his way towards her outreached hand and had sniffed her. It had taken her a good while before she could even pet him and even longer getting him to follow her home; but in the end she had done it!

And here he was barking and jumping to greet her. His coat smooth and glossy as could be, his old wounds scared yet not that noticeable and a very healthy man indeed. Smiling and reaching to give him a good scratch behind his large ear, Silvia bent her head down to give him a quick kiss on his huge head before shooting him away.

Walking into the kitchen to throw her keys on the counter, she had just enough time to make herself a quick dinner, shower and then get ready. Glancing around her kitchen and through the door that lead into the living room, she was so glad with her paint choice and furniture choice. When she found out about her parents deaths she had gone insane at the house.

By the time Neela had shown up to comfort her she had already destroyed the couch and chairs and had thrown the T.V. and end tables across the room. Dishes and glasses were broken all along the floor and she had the scars on her legs and hands from them slicing into her skin.

When she had pulled herself together both she and Neela had gone to work on the rooms. Painting the walls a medium slate color and finding a couch that was a lovely shade of ivory with matching chairs. A cherry oak coffee table sat before the couch and a new flat screen 60" television hung on the wall. The light grey carpet made up the room and lovely shades of ivory and greys, the only other colors were the lavender colored pillows that sat on the couch.

The loud beeping of the microwave about scared the living daylights out of her as she quickly moved towards it to get her food. A plate of vegetables awaited her and within minutes was done and placing the dishes in the dishwasher, then opening the closet door she scooped a large amount of dry dog food and dumped it in Kiba's dish next to his still full water bowl, after that she ran up the stairs to her room. Down stairs was where her parents room was but she had not once entered it since the accident. She couldn't.

The deep purple of her room brought her comfort as she glanced around her walk-in closet to find an outfit for the night. Glancing at her alarm clock on her night stand next to her silver and black queen size bed, Silvia quickly threw her clothes on the bed and ran out of her room across the hall and into the bathroom to shower. She had thirty minutes til Neela showed up.

Within ten minutes she was out and walked back into her room. Changing into her underwear and black lace strapless bra she picked up her deep olive green corset and zipped it up her side before simmering into her faded washed skinny jeans. It was times like these she wished she didn't have muscular thighs or calves. Skinny jeans plus muscular legs equaled a bitch of a time getting on. Five minutes left. No time to do her hair she settles for detangle spray in it and using her fingers to comb through her thick hair, letting it part naturally against her head. Grabbing some mascara she added a light coat to her lashes before taking her eye liner and with a grace that took years of practice made a light defined cat eye look, enhancing her eyes even more.

The sudden barking and whining followed by the doorbell told her time was up and that Neela was down there. Looking at herself real quick and deciding she was alright, Silvia grabbed a pair of black leather ankle boots, flat bottomed…there was no way a girl her height was going to wear heels, and her black leather jacket before running down the stairs. Slipping both boots and jacket on and then opening the door, she was immediately judged by Neela, who stood there with her hands on her hips looking at the tall girl with a serious expression on her face while giving her baby boy a scratch on his head to calm him down.

For a second it seemed like she was going to have to change but the smile that bloomed on her best friend's face made her release the breath she had held. Thank the Gods she didn't have to change. Best friend or no…she might have had to strangle that pretty little neck of hers.

"Oh you look amazing! Every guy will be looking at you tonight!" Neela couldn't stop her smile from growing at the thought that finally she was getting her best friend to go with her to the drifts. She still couldn't believe that Silvia had gotten her motorcycle license AND had gotten a bad ass bike, yet refused to hardly ride it. If she had a Ducati Superbike 1199 Panigale R instead of her lovely RX-8 then hell yeah she would be riding it.

Rolling her cat eyes at her friend's excitement Silvia shook her still wet head at her. No way were guys going to be looking at her. She didn't have Neela's charm in the flirt department nor her exotic looks; but flashing her friend a bright smile, she grabbed her keys from the counter and called Kiba inside the house before closing and locking the door before the two walked towards the neon blue and black RX-8 parked on the curb. For but a moment Silvia's heart began racing in her chest and her eyes dilated with slight anxiety as she looked at the approaching vehicle before she shoved it away. She had never been in any other vehicle besides Neela's since the death of her parents and though she trusted her friend's driving that did not stop the fear of being in a small compacted car that could become her deathbed…literally.

Glancing over at the tall girl Neela knew how she felt about cars, and watching her clench her hands into fists made her want to tell her she could take her bike, but knowing that Silvia trusted her she brushed off the thought. She would have her friend have a great time tonight! Slipping into the driver's seat and pushing in the clutch, shifting into first both girls were off.

As soon as the car went into motion Silvia immediately grabbed the 'oh shit' bar and held on even though Neela was going the speed limit and wasn't driving like she normally would. Though the drive was only about fifteen minutes, it felt like an eternity for the green eye girl and it was only when Neela pulled into an abandon car lot did she finally relax just a bit. Almost there.

Silvia really didn't know what to expect, sure she knew Takashi and Morimoto drove fancy cars like Neela but was it really going to be fun with just a small group of people showing off their cars and racing? Well…as soon as Neela pulled up into the third section…she saw just how wrong her thought was.

Cars…cars…and more cars, there were so many! They ranged from all different brands and styles that made her forget about her anxiety and just stare at what she was seeing. The only thing that ruined her view of the cars from really seeing them were the sluts all but having sex with any of the guys near the cars. Seriously…she had a shirt that had more material than what the one girl was wearing…was that even legal? As soon as they began to break through the crowd of sluts and men Silvia turned her head back forwards and slowly released the 'oh shit' bar, trying to ignore the stares that came their way as they drove through.

Driving slowly through the isle way Neela glanced over at her best friend and couldn't help the smile on her face at her friend's expression, "Welcome to my world Vi."

Rolling her eyes at Neela, Silvia smirked as she turned to look her friend in the eye, "I hate to break it to you babe, but your world is filled with sluts." Both couldn't stop the bellowing laughter that followed after that.

Revving her engine and pulling her car into a parking spot Neela immediately pressed the button that released the hatch to her hood before getting out of the car followed by Silvia a second later. Softly shutting the door Silvia took in her surroundings with a careful eye, music from every which way caused her ears to ring and a slow forming headache to appear yet at least the ceiling lights were dimmed and no one had on their headlights. The loud shrill of tires squealing against the smooth cement and the loud roars of the engines made her look to her left towards the large pile of people yelling and screaming as smoke rose from where two cars had taken off at.

Racing.

"Hear that? Still not right for the way I drive." Neela told Reiko as she propped the hood open while the younger girl glanced down at her computer, one end of a cable connected to it while the other was plugged to the engine, before flipping the scream to Neela, who just looked at it with a confused facial expression.

"My computer says you're not driving it right," Reiko told Neela in Japanese. Hearing the other girl Silvia hid the smirk that threatened to spread on her face, oh Neela wouldn't agree to what she said.

Narrowing her chocolate eyes at Reiko, Neela crossed her arms over her light beige jacket and said, "I don't need a computer to tell me how I drive!" It was times like this that it made it so hard for Silvia not to laugh at her dear friend, so instead of looking at her she turned away. Her voice was too sweet and soft to hold any real anger in it.

Pulling the USB cord from the car and shrugging her shoulders, Reiko didn't know what to say to Neela to get her to see things her way, but Earl did. Laying a hand on Reiko's shoulder in comfort and looking Neela in the eye he pulled the girl at his side away and with a, "Then we're done here," and walked away.

Neither girls realized the approaching figure until he was next to Neela, "You know…you wouldn't have that problem with a V8." A smooth American-Southern accent made Neela look up and for Silvia to turn sharply back towards her friend. Short brown hair covered a slightly tanned skin and bright blue eyes stood out that made Neela freeze for a second before recognition kicked in.

Smiling slightly Neela shook her head at the new comer, "Boys…all they care about is who's got the biggest engine."

Looking down at her engine and laying his hands against the hood, Sean couldn't help but chuckle as he responded, "I'm a guy. It's in my DNA. So y'all race with these things huh? Cute little toys." At the Neela rolled her eyes.

"You know, I almost didn't recognize you without your slippers on." She kept her voice cool and collected but Silvia could see the interest behind them as she looked up at the new boy. That was not a good sign. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end at the feeling of danger approaching, casting her eyes left to right in search of what was causing the feeling, she found it. Takashi.

Leaning against his black Nissan 350Z with Morimoto at his right and someone she had never seen before on his left, Takashi was watching Neela interact with the new guy very closely…and he did not look happy at all to those who really knew him. Watching him lean over to the man on his left, who looked to be eating a bag of chips, Silvia watched as the two seemed to have a very short conversation before Takashi shoved himself from the car and was making his way towards them followed by both Morimoto and the unknown guy.

Cursing out loud in Japanese Silvia moved quickly to move her body between Sean's and Neela's before grabbing her best friend's arm and shoving her behind her as Takashi appeared. She could at least take a hit if it came to it, being athletic came with its shared number of bumps and bruises, but Neela on the other hand…Silvia would protect her. Just as Takashi moved closer he threw his arm out and she immediately threw her arm up to block the attack…only to let out a sharp gasp as he grabbed her arm in a gentle hold and shoved her behind him and into the arms of Morimoto who smirked as he wrapped his arms around her slender body; to which Silvia instantly shoved away from him only to smack into the other man. The smell of gummy bears almost made her gag as she shoved away from him as well.

Hershey chocolate met frosty mint.

Glaring at the man who towered over her by a good few inches, Silvia took in his appearance in all but a few seconds. Tall…had to be at least 6' or a little over with dark black shaggy hair. Sharp facial bones that he could have probably been a model if he chose to be. Wearing a light gray shirt underneath a black hoodie jacket he seemed fit to be a model in the body area too yet that didn't interest Silvia at all, not even his perfect fit black jeans. A movement of his hand made her follow it with a sharp eye as she watched him bring a gummy bear to his smirking mouth before popping it in and began chewing away.

It seemed that while she had glanced over him quickly, he had done the same to her as well judging by the smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry. I don't speak Japanese," Sean's mocking voice broke through whatever curse she was about to throw at the tall man as she turned to witness Takashi wrapped around Neela's slim body while Sean stood there with a goofy ass grin on his face while Twinkie (when did he get there?) tried to pull him away.

From behind them she watched as Takashi placed a kiss on Neela's cheek and for a second pure anger ran through Silvia's body. She hated it when he treated her like a piece of meat instead of the human being she was.

Takashi locked eyes with the American as he smirked at the slightly irritated look on his face as he spoke in English this time, "Understand that? Gaijin?"

Both Silvia and Neela tensed at that word before both nearly shouted, "Takashi!"

Oh how they both hated that word and how it brought back a lot of memories best left forgotten. Anger flashed through her eyes as she swiftly shoved her body between the two men and Neela, her mint orbs spitting fire into Takashi's pitch black ones, which for a second appeared shocked before returning to their cruelness. This was probably the first time she had stood before him and dared to look at him so. With him being Neela's boyfriend Silvia tried to keep her anger in check and her expression neutral when around him; but not anymore.

Ignoring Neela's shocked expression towards her; Silvia narrowed her eyes at Takashi while making sure to keep her body in front of the American's, "That's enough Takashi."

Han couldn't help but be impressed with the girl standing up to Takashi, not many did and those who did ended up beaten or mysteriously missing the next couple of days. But watching how Takashi made no more towards her and how he had grabbed her gently from before told him that he knew her for a while now. He had seen Neela pull up into her parking spot and was shocked to see someone getting out of the passenger side. Tall and lean with the perfect amount of curves in the hips that looked killer in washed out skinny jeans and a deep green corset with a black jacket over; she was definitely a new comer. She barely showed any skin besides the top of her breasts that seemed to be about to pop out of her top, whereas the girls that surrounded him and all the other men showed off as much without being naked. Her deep chocolate hair was cascading down to mid back in waves that complemented her skin tone. She truly was beautiful yet something about the way she watched those around her made him think she was not used to events such as this.

It wasn't until she jerked away from Morimoto and smash into him did he get a close look at her face. And what a face she had. A soft yet strong facial structure paired with full lips and a slightly pointed nose; but what really drew him in for a few seconds were her eyes. He had never seen a green that color for eyes before; a sharp silvery green, almost mint in color and surrounded by a fine line of eyeliner, that glared right into his own chocolate brown eyes that dared him to challenge her and for but a nanosecond his heart clenched as Gisele ran through his mind before shoving that feeling away. It had been two years since that incident on the runway…he had moved on in life even though he would never forget.

Silvia waited for Takashi to speak and she wasn't disappointed when all he did was send her a hard glare before slowly backing away, taking Neela with him. That was what she needed; them to get some space so the overpowering tension could disperse.

"See you later Timberlake."

Oh how the fates seemed to be testing her that night, she was going to end up killing the guy she was trying to save and he just HAD to go and open his damned southern mouth. Silvia didn't even have time to turn around to give him hell before Takashi was all but squishing her between their bodies. Oh the fates how much horrible could it get? Both men were equal in height, yet she was sandwiched between the two and barely came to their chins.

Brining both hands up to shove Takashi away from her personal bubble, she didn't expect for a large hand to grab her raised one and to tug her out from the men and into the side of Mr. Hersey eyes.

"You're lucky I am about to race," Takashi's voice held a calm sort of anger as he kept his eyes on Sean's, glad for Silvia to get out of his way even though Han had to do it himself. Neela's best friend she may be, but no one got in his way twice. Not even her.

Smirking at that Sean just couldn't resist, he had just moved here not too long ago and was itching for a race and now was his perfect chance, "Why not race me?" granted the fact that he had no car completely flew over his head as he kept eye contact with the Justin Timberlake of Tokyo.

Takashi knew he had no car to drive and chuckled as he spoke in a mocking tone, "With what? I don't see your car."

"Take mine."

Years of attaining fast reflexes was the only reason Sean caught the silver keys that were thrown at him from the man beside Silvia, who looked at him in shock at his smooth, calm voice. Smirking at Takashi, Sean dangled the set of keys in front of him, to which Takashi responded, "Let's race then."

With that said he sauntered back towards Neela, who gave her best friend a look to stay where she was, as the pair made their way towards the black Nissan. Only when they were far enough away did Silvia jerk her arm out of Han's hold and march her butt back to Sean who was still grinning like a mad man, "All you had to do was keep your American mouth shut!"

To say Sean was a bit taken back by the snarling girl in front of him was an understatement, "Look I didn't need you get yourself involved." And oh boy if looks could kill he would be eating dirt at the moment at the glare she was throwing at him.

Clenching her fists together tightly Silvia hissed through gritting teeth at the bull headed man, "That's because you let your eyes stray to where they had no right to be! You insolent little skýla!"

She really didn't even know why she was so upset; it really wasn't him she was mas at. It was Takashi and his way too overprotectiveness that drove her insane. Taking a deep intake of air through her nose and slowly releasing it Silvia brought a hand to her forehead and began rubbing between her slightly closed eyes. This was so not helping her headache.

The smell of sweets made her scrunch her nose up and open her eyes to find a bag of gummies held out in her direction, following the hand that held the bag and looking into the other man's eyes she slowly shook her head, "I hate gummy bears. Thanks though…"

"Han."

Reaching out to shake the free outstretched hand that was offered to her Silvia nodded her head in greeting. Seeming to think he was done getting yelled at Sean threw his hand out as well for her to shake as he spoke his name. Taking his hand as well and shaking it she gave her name in return to the two men.

"Yo Sean! You comin' or what man!?" Twinkie shouted from across the cars that made all three turn to look at the dark skinned guy. Flashing him a smile Sean nodded his head before making his way towards his friend, excitement cruised through his body and when he rounded the next car and saw what Twinkie was standing by, all thoughts disappeared from his mind at the car. Orange and blue, the Nissan Silvia S15 was low and slim.

He could hear Twinkie telling him all about what was under the hood and how Han built the car from scratch yet he really wasn't paying attention. It wasn't until he said something he didn't understand that Sean looked over at his friend with a confused look on his face.

"Drift? What do you mean 'drift'?"

Glancing over at Han through the corner of her eye Silvia almost felt bad for the poor car and what she had a feeling was going to happen to it. Almost. Luckily she didn't really like cars and could care less about what happened to it.

"You sure you know what you just did?" hearing her question Han looked over at her all the while chewing away on his gummy bears. He knew the kid had no idea what he had gotten himself into when he challenged Takashi…there was a reason they called him DK, and it didn't stand for Donkey Kong.

"Life's simple. You make choices and don't look back."

He said it like he didn't care that his car was about to be nothing but pieces of useless metal! Shaking her head, she strode towards the two men in quick steps, not caring if Han began following.

"Well…if I needed a 30 second lesson on how to drift…" Sean looked up at Twinkie from inside the car, now he wasn't so sure of this race after hearing how much this thing cost Han. He didn't have that kind of money.

Before Twinkie could respond Silvia stepped up to the window and looked Sean in the eye as she explained, "There's lots of ways to do this. Hand braking is the easiest so I want you to do this; I want you to rip the E-brake first. As soon as you rip the E-brake I need you to power over."

Ignoring the two shocked looks aimed at her, Silvia kept her eyes on Sean's, hoping he understood what she was saying. Yet the confused look on his face just made her slap a hand over her face as she backed away from the window, her headache all but pounding away now.

Stepping in Twinkie took one last look at the beauty of a car and shaking his head just told Sean, "You know what…just don't mess up Mona."

Knowing that that was all he was going to get out of them Sean started the car and pulled slowly away until he was next to Takashi's Nissan.

"Say goodbye to your car Han," Smiling over at said man, Silvia quickly lost it at the look both men were giving her. Twinkie just looked at her like she was the first girl he had ever seen and Han was just staring, no emotion on his face or in his eyes at all, "What?"

"You know how to drift?" when Silvia nodded at Twinkie, she knew her mistake the moment his eyes lit up, "You have to bring your car! Show some people what's up baby doll!"

At that her body went rigid, which Han noticed immediately. Bringing her arms up to cross over her chest, Silvia shook her head as she slowly moved away from the two of them, "I don't race anymore. Don't even have a car now." Well now technically that was a lie…she did still have her dad's but not even Neela knew about it, plus it was locked away in another garage.

Confusion was written on Twinkie's face at her words before understanding overtook it, he did go to the same school as Neela and herself and had heard of her parent's accident…it had been all over the news for the next week. Han though…she didn't think Han knew anything about it judging by the lack of emotion on his face; but she shrugged it off. Silvia could care less if he knew about it or not.

The sound of engines revving brought their attention to the two cars while a handsome Asian man made his way to stand between the doors. Raising one hand to point to his left, a slutty anime pop chick made the first call before he pointed to his right at a whore of a cowgirl said the next. Bringing both hands up slowly and smirking into the cheering crowd, the man called out, "GO!" and with tires squealing and burning, they were off.

From where she was Silvia could see the problem already. Sean was going too fast too soon.

'_**The boy thinks this is just another American quarter mile race. The idiot.'**_ Shaking her head as the crowd screamed and cheered before the mass of people made their way towards the elevators and stairs to make it to the top of the building. A quick glance around told her Neela had disappeared along with them as well, releasing a sigh at her friends' abandonment, she turned to look back at the two men only to realize Twinkie was gone and Han was still eating away at the gummy bears. Well…this was awkward.

"Don't you want to watch the race or is that not your thing?" Keeping his dark eyes on her, Han watched as her own green ones darted towards the last few people dashing up the stairs before giving a roll of her shoulders. For a girl whose best friend happened to be one of the top female drifters, she sure didn't seem interested at all in what was going on around her. In fact…Han would bet a thousand bucks she didn't even want to be there. Question was; why was she?

By now the sound of tires sliding against smooth cement had begun to die down yet the cheering seemed to grow even louder as the two just stood there. A light buzzing noise broke through the silence and quickly Silvia took out her cell phone and with a flick of a finger the screen showed a message.

**Where r u?**

With a roll of her eyes at Neela's grammar she quickly wrote her response.

**Be there soon.**

Slipping her phone back into her back pocket and ignoring the next buzz, Silvia turned her attention back to Han, who had yet to take his eyes off her, "I'm not into the whole racing thing. Doesn't matter to me who win or who lose. It's all for nothing in the end." Her voice was firm and left no room for any more questions.

Smirking at her response Han lowered the bag from his face and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when a shout rang out.

"Silvia!"

Said girl actually let out a loud, almost pained groan at Morimoto's voice and Han had to stop the amusement to cross over his face as he watched her close her eyes and bring her pointer fingers to rub her temples for a quick second before turning to face the approaching man. Narrowing her eyes at him in irritation, Silvia clenched her hands into fists as the blonde man all but came into her personal space with that damn grin on his face.

"Neela was wondering where you were. Don't you want to come up and see the winner will be?" keeping the grin on his face, he tried to reach to gently grab a hold of one of her clenched fists only to have her pull back, it took everything in him not to frown in disapproval of that but he managed to keep his lips upwards.

Taking a step away from him Silvia looked at him like he was an idiot, "It's not hard to see who the winner was obviously as soon as the cars took off." Seeing his brows pinch together in confusion and his grin to finally start to wipe away, Silvia shook her head at the man, "Sean took off too soon, much too quickly and anyone who knew about how American's raced could see he was going for a straight shot."

Both men just stared at her; one in shock and the other impressed. For all Morimoto knew she should no next to nothing about racing, besides being Neela's best friend, he knew Silvia had no car of her own and walked or took the bus to school if she wasn't riding with DK's girl. So then…how the hell would she know anything about the race that had just accrued?

Feeling the pressure in her head build even more, Silvia flinched slightly in pain but tried to ignore it. God she hated when her headaches came like they did, ever so slowly and showing now chance of lightening up. The sudden movement out of the corner of her eye made her react most violently when once again Morimoto went to make a grab for her arm. Jerking her entire body away from the man who just couldn't take the hint she lashed out with a snap of her teeth as she all but snarled out, "Don't fuckin' touch me. That's all you ever do is try to grab me! Get it through your head. I. Don't. Want. You!"

She was tired of having men always touching and grabbing her. She wasn't a piece of meat and damnit they would see the ugly side of her.

"Come on man, leave the girl alone. Not every girl wants you to be all over them."

Stepping up beside Silvia yet still keeping distance Han took Morimoto's glare with ease, what did he care for one of Takashi's wannabe drivers? He gave a zero amount of fucks. That's what. Turning to look over at Silvia, who was looking at him with a slight grateful expression before sliding his body between her own and Morimoto as he made his way towards the elevators.

A couple seconds later her footsteps quickly followed in a fast pace to put as much distance as she could between herself and Morimoto as she took after Han, he was the better choice to be with after all. Standing next to him in front of the doors, waiting for the all too familiar beep of the approaching car the two stayed quiet. Only the sound of the bag in his hand crinkling a bit every time he went to grab some sweets from inside broke the silence until the beep rang out.

Han stood back to allow her to enter the car first before following after, pushing the close door button in time to keep Morimoto from entering with them and Silvia had to shake off the shiver than ran down her back at the dark look on the blonde's face as the door closed on him.

"So how long have you lived here?" Looking over at Han, Silvia looked slightly confused at his question, "What makes you say that?"

Smiling a bit Han turned so his body was facing hers as he leaned back against the cool wall as he gave her a look over, not bothering to be discreet about it either. Crossing her arms over her chest in discomfort at his stare she narrowed her eyes at him in irritation when he finally answered, "Your accent gave you away and from the way you were speaking about the new guys racing, I bet you lived over in the States somewhere."

Blinking in surprise that Silvia tightened her arms across her chest as she glanced away from his piercing gaze, "I moved over here when I was ten with my parents. We lived in Los Angeles before we moved here for my father's business deal. He was an American and my mother was a full Grecian."

Never taking his eyes off her while still munching away on his gummies Han caught the past tense she used when talking about her family and couldn't help but ask the question, "Was?"

Feeling the car come to a stop and the familiar ding of the bell, Silvia glanced out of the corner of her eye at Han, "They were killed two years ago in a car accident. Drunk driver lived that fucking prick." The last part ended in a snarl before she walked out of the elevator and was immediately aware of the music blaring and people screaming as apparently they had made it in time for Takashi to pull up out of the ramp in first place. Shocker…not.

Hearing her confession made Han pause, that was not at all what he had been expecting to hear; but then again what had he really been expecting? With a shake of his head he too stepped from the elevator before the doors could close on him and walked past her frozen form at the edge of the crowd, turning his head to catch her eye he nodded his head forward and only when she moved to follow did he push his way through the people. Silvia was able to follow the tall man a bit easily through the crowd, dodging bodies and thrashing arms in her way all the while the loud cheers about destroyed her ear drums. It was only when Han disappeared from her sight did she slightly panic as the throng of people seemed to get tighter and hardly any room for her to push her way through and suddenly she yelped when a hand grab ahold of her arm and she found herself being dragged through people and finally came out of the suffocating area.

"Silvia!"

Brining her eyes up she saw Neela in front of her, a large smile on her face showing off her pearly whites as she moved in to hug her tall friend. Feeling the hand on her arm releasing her so she could return her hug, Silvia glanced over at Han who shrugged his shoulders when she mouthed a 'thank you' before making his way towards Takashi.

"I was looking for you in the crowd, but I didn't know where you were!" Neela broke away first from the hug to glance over her best friend to make sure she wasn't hurt or anything. A feeling of regret washed over her at the thought of leaving her to fend for herself, she was new to the scene, she shouldn't have allowed Takashi to drag her away.

Shaking her head at her friends near frantic voice Silvia tried to calm her down with a smile as she reassured her, "No no, I was fine. Twinkie and Han kept me company until Twinkie disappeared and Han stayed with me until we decided to come up here to get away from Morimoto."

Chocolate brown eyes glanced over to look at Han as he slapped hands with Takashi before looking back to her friend, "Well I'm glad tha…"

The sound of a poorly revved engine made Neela stop talking to look over towards the ramp just in time to see Sean pulling up in Han's car. Being in the front of the crowd, both girls got to see the most horrendous sight before them when he pulled out of the ramp and the car died right there and then.

Han just stood there, not even seeing Takashi's sneer nor the finally arriving Morimoto's mockery, no…he just stared at his once prized car that he built from scratch. Sure he knew the kid was going to cause some damage, but this? The entire body was destroyed, the front bumper was completely torn off and the hood was smashed up and revealing the out of place motor. One mirror was hanging by the wires off the side and both side doors were dented in and looked to be beyond salvageable. All in all…just looking at it made him sick on the inside while on the outside he just looked indifferent.

He wasn't the only one feeling the sick on the inside. The smile that had once graced Silvia's face was wiped off at the sight of the smashed up car and suddenly all at once the pictures from her parent's accident came into her mind. The car before her looked just like her parent's car did after the accident, only difference was the windshield wasn't blown out and the car wasn't compacted to look like a crushed can. She couldn't tear her eyes off the car…and suddenly the feeling of her stomach churning made her back away and turn before shoving her way through the crowd once again, only this time to get out and far away from the scene.

"Silvia! Silvia come back!" Neela turned too late to try and catch her friend as she disappeared from her side. Why would she run? She went to chase after her but a strong arm was thrown across her shoulders and pulled her into a warm body that she instantly knew it was Takashi, "Leave her be, she is a big girl."

After telling Sean not to leave town, Han made his way back to his business partner just in time to hear Neela trying to explain to DK to let her go so she could go find Silvia, "I'll go get her. Meet us in the lot when you're done here." And without another word but seeing the grateful look on Neela's face he knew that he was doing something right in her book.

Within minutes he was free from the laughing crowd, laughing at Sean's drifting, and was about to make his way towards the elevator but a sound to his left drew his attention towards the stair case. With a glance towards the people to make sure none were coming that way Han slowly made his way down the set of stairs, the walls on either side of him made the sound he heard before seem louder as they echoed in the air.

Turning to go down the third set of stairs, he found her. From the sounds that came from her he knew not to get too close to her hunched form as her dinner from earlier came back up and onto the cement ground.

Silvia had heard the sounds of footsteps coming her way down the stairs whenever she had a break to breathe when the puke stopped coming up her throat before it started up again. She prayed that whoever it was would hear the noise and turn away to leave her be and after a few minutes of throwing up and with nothing left in her stomach to heave, all she could do was dry heave a few times all the while tears fell down her cheeks. Spitting out the vile taste out of her mouth and brining a hand up to wipe her lips, Silvia began to slowly breathe through her nose to calm herself down, all the while spitting again to get the taste out of her mouth; nearly jumping out of her skin when a piece of gum was shoved near her face. Following the piece of gum to the hand that was holding it all the way to the face whose hand it belonged too and for a moment she wished the earth would just swallow her whole when she looked into the eyes of Han.

Reaching a shaking hand out to grab the gum with a soft, "Thanks," and shoving it in her mouth, her stomach instantly calmed at the taste of spearmint before she slowly brought herself out of the crouched position. Stepping away from the mess on the ground Silvia closed her eyes for a few seconds to calm herself down before opening them to look at Han who just stood there looking at her with a slightly concerned look.

Forcing a light smile on her face while wiping her face with her clean hand, Silvia was confused as to why Han had followed her, "Did Neela send you to find me?" she was sure out of anyone she would have been the one to find her heaving up her dinner, yet at the same time she was glad her friend didn't see her like that…so far she had never had to explain her panic attacks to Neela, and she planned on keeping it that way.

Shaking his head at her question Han glanced back up the stair way, starting to hear people beginning to come down the stairs and saw that she too heard and had started going down the stairs while he followed close behind.

"I offered to find you after Takashi wouldn't let her leave his side."

Narrowing her eyes in anger Silvia all but growled out in anger, "He really needs to learn his place." Glancing over at her out of the corner of his eye Han couldn't help but be amused by her anger. She really didn't like him…she was alright in his book. The sudden shouts of disgust echoed loudly down the staircase and both knew that whoever was up there had found Silvia's mess, to which she groaned and brought a hand up to wipe away another stray tear before it could fall from her eye while taking deep breathes to keep herself calm again.

"Hey, you really think throwing up is the worst that's happen on these stairs? Believe me, you getting sick was probably the best thing to happen to them." Offering her a grin in her direction as they both came to the end of the stair case; both Han and Silvia came to a halt off to the side of the entrance. Blinking up at him a few times Silvia slowly shook her head at him but that didn't stop the small smile to grace her lips at his words but couldn't help but feel a little better at his words.

"So…do you usually get sick like that?"

Well that sure wiped the smile from her face and a scowl replaced it at his question, "No…well…only whe…you know what you don't even need to know about it."

"What? That I don't need to know about you having a panic attack after seeing my car smashed beyond repair anytime in the future?" well the sudden paleness of her face was not what he had expected from her. Just the picture of the car in her mind made her stomach turn once again and heart race accelerate a bit more. Clenching her teeth together Silvia quickly began counting backwards from ten and by the time she reached four she was feeling a bit better.

"How did you know?" clashing her mint green eyes to his dark chocolate gaze she was surprised that he figured it out and her best friend still didn't know.

Shrugging his shoulders Han answered, "It wasn't really hard to figure out. I've seen it all before, it's nothing to be ashamed or angered about." At that last part he watched as she turned her face away as people began to come out of the elevators and stairs, once again filling up the once empty lot and returning to their cars, "Please don't tell Neela."

"Don't tell Neela what?"

Both Han and Silvia turned to see said girl standing there with her arms crossed over her chest as she glanced between them, her chocolate eyes narrowed in irritation yet she couldn't help but be relieved that her friend was ok after running off like that. Opening her mouth to come up with an excuse Silvia racked her brain for anything…something…gah! Yet nothing came out of her mouth.

"She didn't want me to tell you that she will be coming around the shop sometime."

Silence met his words as both girls just stared at him; one in disbelief and the other in shock and confusion before it was quickly wiped off her face as Neela turned her attention to her, "Vi…is that true?"

Saying no was the first thing that came to mind but it stayed in her mouth as she glanced over at Han who just stared at her with indifference, the ball was in her court now. Though she had no idea what he was talking about when he mentioned a shop, she knew that she did not want Neela to know about her panic attacks. She had enough to worry about; she didn't need to worry about her own health as it was.

She didn't even realized she was nodding her head before she answered, "Yeah…yeah, I had mentioned my bike needing new shocks and Han here…was kind enough to let me bring it over sometime to work on it. The garage at my place as you know isn't big enough." Where that hell that came from she had no idea and yet she wasn't going to complain about it, not when Neela lost her scowl and understanding entered her eyes. She bought it.

Smiling at Silvia and walking towards her, Neela threw an arm around her and all but began shouting for the music once again blared from a few cars near them, "Good! You need to get out more often! You ready to head out?" reaching for her phone Silvia was shocked to see it was nearly past midnight and with a nod at the question, Neela released her to go start her car.

Just when she was about to put her phone away a hand snatched it from her grip making her jerk her head up in anger but in just a few seconds it was once again in her grasp. Glancing from the phone to Han, Silvia slowly replaced the phone back in her pocket while asking him what he had done to her phone. Glancing over where Neela went Han smiled softly before turning to look back at the tall girl before him, "You think I was joking when I said that to Neela? When you get the text, be at the shop. I'll send the address." She didn't even get the chance to respond in anger or anything before he was walking away and back over to where his crowd of sluts and guys were.

Glaring at his back she quickly gave him the middle finger before jogging over to Neela's car before hoping in, not daring to make eye contact with her friend as she began backing out of her spot. Neela had seen the look on Silvia's face and knew better than to say anything at the moment…tomorrow was a whole different story though. Smirking at that thought and with a rev of the engine, she took off and Silvia was left to grab a hold of the 'oh shit' bar for dear life.

* * *

Also, no beta for this story. All me :)

So if there are any spelling errors PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

Start: July 17, 2013

End: July 28, 2013

**_Messaging is Silvia_**

**Messaging is Neela**

_Text message_

Note: I went on a four day vacation and two of those days was camping in a tent and the other two was in a cabin…and let me tell you what I have learned in those four days; I am allergic to misquotes and I get food poisoning very easily -.- . safe to say that I was NOT a happy camper.

* * *

Slamming her locker with a furious swing of her hand, Silvia all but stormed to her next class in pure irritation. How many times was she going to fail her math tests? God she hated math, when was she ever going to use that in her future? Sure simple math she could see but equations, really? Numbers were never her thing; they always seemed to change around on her when she stared at them. That and the front suspension on her bike went bad the other night, meaning she had to reinstall a whole new set for both front and back, and that both cost time and money. They weren't exactly cheap and they weren't the easiest things to apply to the type of bike she owned. Walking through the crowded hallway while dodging other students she quickly made her way to her last class of the day; Literature. Now that…that she was good at thank God. Stopping at the small cubbies and slipping off her black loafers before placing them in her number slot, Silvia entered the classroom and quickly slid into her seat.

Not even a second later did Neela rush in wearing the largest smile on her face and Silvia knew exactly what she was going to ask. For the past two weeks Neela kept repeating the same question every day at the same time during the last class of the day. Had Han sent her the text?

Looking right into her friends smiling face Silvia immediately blurted out, "No." and watched in satisfaction as the smile was wiped clean off the other girls face as she slumped into her chair next to her, crossing her arms and turning her face away in a silent pout.

As the rest of the students began filing in and taking their seats around them, Silvia glanced over at Neela who was still pouting away, "Why are you so anxious to know if he has sent me a text or not?"

Before Neela could answer though their teacher arrived with a soft shut of the door, bringing everyone's attention to her as she made her way to her desk while greeting the class. Opening the laptops on their desks and logging into their own personal page, within a few minutes all that could be heard were the sounds of fingers typing furiously against the keyboards as their teacher began their lesson.

Typing away at her laptop, a sudden flashing icon appeared in the bottom corner of her screen and with a small smirk she ran the mouse over it and with a click of the pad, opened the instant message that she knew came from Neela.

**_I am not anxious, just very very curious._**

Keeping her expression neutral so nothing seemed suspicious to the teacher just a few meters away from her, she quickly typed back her reply before turning back to the assignment.

**Curiosity killed the cat ya know.**

Puffing her cheeks out in annoyance Neela sent a quick glare towards her best friend before returning to her screen and typing away.

**_Well this pussy cat has 9 lives and I'll risk 1 for curiosity. Now is it so bad for ur bff 2 want 2 have a social life? All u do is skool, work out, and ride Layla on some days. U need 2 get out more girlie._**

Reading Neela's response made Silvia feel somewhat bad and yet annoyed at Neela's oh so wonderful typing. She never really did have much of a social life with how busy she really was outside of school. If she wasn't in school, she was either in the weight room lifting or doing cardio; and if she wasn't doing that then she was either at the ranch outside of the city working with Layla or at home working on anything that needed a fixing at the house. That night two weeks ago at the race was the first real time she had hung out with Neela in so long.

**I am fine NeNe. You know me, always like to be the busy bee out of the hive.**

Seeing Neela shake her head at her response, Silvia knew that her friend would never really understand. Yes, she too had lost her parents, but she was young and had Takashi's family that took her in right away so she never truly felt what it was like to be alone. When her parents were killed, she had no one. No one to take her in, no one to call family; really the closet thing she had to a family was her volleyball team. That was why she worked so hard the past two seasons that was why she put in all her time and effort into the sport. She wanted to feel that family connection teams have and she did…for a while. But after the season end everything seemed to go back to normal and it felt like she had lost everything once again.

**_Well tomorrow we r shopping! Just the 2 of us no guys or ne thing._**

A smile appeared on her lips at Neela's message, oh how she missed their shopping trips!

**It's a date.**

With that ending their conversation she signed out of instant messaging and began on finishing up her work and right when she was about to finish, the all too familiar ringing of the bell signaled the end of the day and with a few clicks here and there she shut down her laptop and waited for Neela to do the same before the two were off to grab their loafers.

Slinging her bag strap over her head on resting it on her shoulder while slipping on her shoes, Silvia felt the slight buzzing of her phone as it vibrated in the outer pocket of her shoulder bag and taking it out and with a flick of the finger she quickly glanced at the message from an unknown number. Reading the text she noticed the time and an address and immediately she knew it was from Han, but today of all days? Glancing at her clock she swore as she only had three hours until she needed to be at the ranch but she knew that if she didn't go today, Han would most likely tell Neela and then Neela would bitch about her missing out on some fun…or whatever the hell one would call it.

Shooting a sneer at Neela while wiggling her phone in her hand Silvia couldn't help but be sarcastic towards her, "Well little miss NeNe gets her wish today; Han texted me."

Smiling smugly at her friend's tone she quickly glanced at the message Neela glanced back up into the frosty mint eyes that were still glaring at her, "The shop really isn't that far from here. Want me to drive you?"

Shaking her head slightly at the other girl Silvia smiled softly while explaining she could just take her bike; though it really wasn't a great idea because of the bad suspension, she didn't tell Neela that. Reaching the front doors of the school and waving to each other, the two girls went their own ways. Thankfully the weather called for clear skies and wasn't supposed to rain that day at all as she walked quickly to her house a few blocks away.

Within a half hour she was in front of her apartment and looking inside her mailbox she frowned when she noticed no postal box that contained her suspensions, only junk mail and bills. Shaking her head she sprinted up her stairs and began unlocking her front door, smiling at the sound of Kiba's fearsome snarls and barking, and stepping into her home. Immediately the large dog's snarls and barks ceased only to be replaced with whines and yips of happiness at his masters return. Dropping her shoulder bag on the floor Silvia quickly fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Kiba's large neck, taking in the familiar smell of his unique dog smell. Though that could be from his usual once a week bath with the special soap she bought for him.

"Wanna go for a ride mikró?" hearing the word 'ride' Kiba responded with a loud bark and a furious tail wage. 'Hope you like dogs, Han.'

Now that she couldn't ride her motorcycle to Han's, she knew she would either have to walk or ride her bicycle there. Rushing up the stairs to her room, Silvia quickly changed into a pair of dark grey cargo capris and a dark green tank top before grabbing a pair of her black Pumas from her closet. Once she was dressed she also grabbed her large brown backpack and shoving a pair of her old worn out jeans and a cut off t-shirt from one of her dressers she left her room to return downstairs.

Grabbing an apple from her kitchen island she made her way to the front door where Kiba was sitting patiently for her. A flash of guilt ran through her while staring into his intelligent amber eyes, when was the last time she had actually taken him out for a walk? Too long…that's what. Feeling bad about the amount of time he stayed cooped up inside Silvia made a silent promise to take him for longer walks a few times a week instead of just letting him outside in the backyard…if one could actually call it that. Really it was just a small patch of grass it seemed like.

Slinging her backpack over her back and reaching up for his long black leash hanging on the hook neck to the door and hooking it onto his collar, she also quickly snatched up her brown worn out leather work boots and within a few moments the two were outside after making sure the door was locked once again.

Walking down the stairs and turning towards the small ally on the side of the apartment Silvia spotted her semi-new bicycle leaning against the wall and placing her boots in the basket in the front and tying the end of the leash to one of her handle bars, the two were off.

* * *

Please Review my dears.

Thank you!


End file.
